


Four Friends

by hardasitis



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, I am going to fill this tag, Love/Hate, M/M, Marya just wants to move out, Pierre and Helene have the worst relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardasitis/pseuds/hardasitis
Summary: Modern AU in which Marya and Pierre live in an apartment together and Marya despises Pierre's new girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Pierre, Jesus Christ! Can you just let me talk?”

 

Marya slammed the pillow over her face and screamed into it, irritated to no end. She had had enough of her roommate and his obnoxious girlfriend getting into arguments late at night and then spending the rest of the early morning hate-fucking out their problems. She had agreed to live with Pierre because had just moved back to New York and didn’t have the resources to live on her own. It was supposed to be nice, seeing her best friend again. Well, it was nice until she met Pierre’s girlfriend, Helene Kuragina. He had told Marya about Helene; how beautiful she was, how funny she was, and how captivating she apparently was in bed. After all of these descriptions, Marya had anticipated meeting a kind and quiet young woman. Helene was neither of those things. She was brash, loud, disrespectful, and she paraded around their apartment in her lacy underwear.

 

“Helene, you _promised_ you’d stop doing this. You stumble into my apartment drunk, reeking of some other guy’s cologne. If you’re screwing around, you can get out.”

 

Marya put the pillow down and slowly climbed out of bed. She crept to her door and painstakingly cracked it open to watch. She saw Pierre, his arms crossed over his chest, his glasses falling down his nose. He walked away from Helene towards the fridge and Marya got a glimpse of the woman. She certainly looked a wreck. She was still in a little black dress, holding her heels in her hands. Helene’s mascara had rubbed under her eyes and her lipstick had wiped across her lips. 

 

“I’m not fucking around, Pierre. Feddy’s just a friend and you know I love you, baby. Can’t I just sleep here? Anatole took a girl over to his apartment and I have nowhere to stay. I’ll pay you back in the morning.” Helene’s voice was high and whiny and Marya prayed that Pierre would say no and kick her out so she could sleep.

 

Pierre sucked in a breath. “I don’t know how you’re planning to make this up to me, Elena. You can’t.”

 

Helene dropped her heels on the floor and pressed up against her boyfriend, her fingers tracing over his jaw. “Oh, come now, Petrushka,” She purred, her speech only slightly slurred. “Take me to bed and you won’t be mad anymore. I’ll let you do _anything_ that you want.” 

 

Pierre tried to pull away from her. “Helene, you’re in no state to do any of that right now. Just -“

 

“Pierre, come on, just fuck me. We’ll invite your roommate too. She looks like she knows her way around a woman and plus she’s already watching,” Helene burst into giggles as she turned towards Marya’s door.

 

Marya froze with her hand on the door and for a moment, she debated shutting the door and pretending that she was asleep. Knowing that both Pierre and Helene were staring at her, she opened the door and bit her lip. “I heard yelling and I just wanted to check that everything’s alright.”

 

“Yes, everything’s fine, Masha. Sorry,” Pierre’s face was apologetic and he looked at Marya with a frown. “I’m just getting Helene into bed.”

 

Helene grinned widely after it registered that she had won. “Oh, Pierre, let me sleep with Marya tonight. Ladies’ night,” Her voice was low and Marya snorted.

 

“Absolutely not. Just go sleep with Pierre and stop talking,” Marya snapped at her. She despised this woman. Helene couldn’t be more of an inconvenience. 

 

“Hear that, baby? Permission to have sex. I’m going to go take off my clothes and wait in bed,” Helene burst into more laughter and she stumbled into Pierre’s bedroom.

 

Marya watched her go and then turned to Pierre who was rubbing his face in his hands. “Everything okay?” She questioned softly.

 

Pierre shook his head. “She promised she wasn’t going to drink like this anymore,” He said quietly. “I know she’s cheating on me, Masha. But I love her.”

 

Marya took in a deep breath. “After what I saw, I don’t think she’s worth it.” She answered honestly. She headed towards her bedroom and then stopped. “I’m closing my door. Please keep your wasted girlfriend out of my room. I don’t trust her.”

 

Marya got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She groaned as she heard Helene’s voice pleading at Pierre again. Fuck, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic sexual content and a lot of harsh language.

The next morning, Marya awoke to the sweet sound of silence in the apartment. She basked in the glorious moment and then climbed out of bed, stretching. Deciding that the morning could only get better with a cup of coffee, she yawned and sauntered into the kitchen.  
Marya hummed to herself as she turned on the Keurig and went around the kitchen, opening cabinets and trying to find where in the world Pierre had left all of the K-cups.

  
“They’re in the top left cabinet behind the cereal boxes,” Marya whipped around at the voice and was met with a smirking Helene, who was leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but a lacy thong and one of Pierre’s old t-shirts.  
Marya rolled her eyes and opened the cabinet, cursing under her breath as she realized that Helene was right. She grabbed the cup, placed it in the coffee maker, and pressed brew without saying another word.

  
“You know, cursing isn’t very lady-like,” Helene commented, her eyebrows arching.

  
Marya turned around to face her fully. “I don’t fucking care,” she deadpanned before turning back to her coffee. “Why are you still here anyway? Pierre’s at work.”

  
Helene shrugged. “I don’t want to go home yet. Plus, I was going to make a cup of coffee myself.”

  
“Hangover?” Marya snarked, taking her full cup of coffee and taking a sip, leaning against the counter. “Maybe you should stop drinking so much. You looked like a total wreck last night.” Marya realized that perhaps she shouldn’t be so mean, but Helene deserved it. Whether Pierre knew it or not, Helene was cheating on him and Marya knew it without even needing confirmation. And plus, that smirk was so damn irritating. She needed to see that woman make another expression.

  
Instead, Helene just laughed. “Maybe you should stop judging people.” She offered in response, moving towards the Keurig and ending up standing right next to Marya.  
Marya hated the close distance (though she didn’t quite know why) and she walked away from her, choosing to sit at the kitchen table instead. It was quiet for a while as Helene brewed her own coffee. “Pierre told me why you’re back in New York.”

  
Marya’s hand tightened around the handle of her mug. “Oh, did he?” She snapped through her teeth. Pierre would be hearing about that later. She stared into her coffee, wishing Helene wouldn’t say anything more.

  
But of course she continued. “I heard you got dumped.”

  
Marya’s head shot up. ‘I didn’t get dumped,” She corrected quickly. “I… I caught my fiancé in bed with another woman.” Immediately after those words dropped out of her mouth, Marya regretted them. There was no reason that Helene should have that kind of power over her.

  
Helene’s eyebrows arched and that obnoxious smirk came back. “Ah, did he screw her in your own bed?” She teased.

  
“Her,” Marya corrected. “My fiancé was a woman and yes, if you need to know.” She said quietly, her eyes going back to studying the dark liquid in her cup. “And I don’t want to talk about this, let alone with you.”

  
“Why? Because you think I’m cheating on Pierre?” Helene questioned. Before Marya could even formulate a response, she continued on. “I know what you think about me, Marya. You think me some lowly slut and because you’ve had your heart broken by some cheater that makes you morally good and able to place yourself above me.”

  
Marya, for the first time, didn’t have an angry retort for Helene. She sat there in silence after pondering that everything Helene had said was correct.

  
“Are you cheating on Pierre?” Marya asked in a soft voice after a few moments of tense quiet.

  
“No,” Helene said shortly. She took a sip of her coffee. “So why do you hate me so much?”

  
Marya’s eyes finally met hers. “Why do you care so much what I think?"

  
“Because Pierre does.” Helene shrugged. “You’re his oldest friend and you’re living here now. Might as well know why we can’t get along.”

  
Marya took a breath. “If I’m being honest, you remind me of her and I hate it. You’re loud, brash, you have no filter whatsoever, and I think you’re taking advantage of Pierre because you know he won’t leave you.” She snapped at her. “So no, I don’t think we can get along, because I know you’re lying to me and you are sleeping with other people. If you really cared about Pierre, you’d break up with him and be honest and stop making him paranoid. I know how that fucking feels and you’re going to break him apart and you won’t even feel sorry.”

  
Helene let all of her words sink in and she put her hands on the table, leaning in close to Marya. “You’re a bitch, you know that? Maybe that’s why your fiancé left you.” She snarled, her lips quaking from anger.

  
The tense air was too much for both of them to bear. Marya flung back her chair and grabbed the front of Helene’s shirt. For a split second, Helene was afraid that Marya intended to hit her, but that thought was quickly remedied by Marya’s lips crashing onto hers. It took Helene a moment to really register what was going on, but she adjusted quickly. She tried to take control of the situation, but that was put to a grinding halt as Marya pressed her hand against her hip and pushed her against the wall roughly.

  
After a while of passionate and angry kissing, Marya finally pulled away to breathe, taking in the sight of Helene, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to get control over her body.

  
“You know, you preach about hating cheaters and you just helped me become one,” Helene breathed, snorting. “You’re no better than your ex-fiance. You’re no better than me.”

  
Marya took a step back, realizing what she had just done out of her anger and frustration. She looked down at the floor and, without another word, tried to escape back into her bedroom.

  
Helene, however, wasn’t finished. She grabbed the back of Marya’s shirt and pulled her back to face her. She could feel the anger and guilt radiating off of Marya, but she didn’t care. She was going to finish what the other woman had started. “Just fuck me and get it over with,” She growled in Marya’s ear.

  
Without even a moment to hesitate, Marya grasped the hem of Helene’s shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it onto the floor. Her eyes took in Helene’s almost completely naked form, covered only by the sheer thong. “You have no shame,” Marya snapped at her.

  
Helene didn’t even merit that with a response. Her hands expertly undid the front buttons of Marya’s flannel and tore it off of her. She tried, again, to get control of the action but Marya had decided that Helene would have no say in how this would go. She grabbed Helene’s hand and pulled her into her own bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

  
“Get on the bed,” Marya snapped, her voice low.

  
Helene obeyed as a hot warmth washed over her lower stomach. She was incredibly pissed at Marya’s angry words only minutes earlier, but she had to admit that Marya’s dominance was remarkably alluring. She needed more.

  
Marya discarded the rest of her own clothes, having no desire to take anything slow. She climbed onto the bed and her hand snaked its way into Helene’s hair, pulling it and tilting her head back. Marya’s lips assaulted her neck, biting and sucking. If Helene was going to cheat, then she was going to make sure that the woman bore signs of it.

  
High moans slipped their way out of Helene’s mouth and she gasped, her back arching, as Marya’s lips descended and wrapped themselves around one of her nipples.

  
Marya wasn’t gentle. Her teeth left bruises wherever they touched and her fingernails dug into Helene’s hips.

  
“Marya, please -“ Helene pleaded, her hips bucking off the bed as Marya’s fingers removed her thong and then danced lightly around her entrance.

  
“You’re pathetic,” Marya hissed. As she sat there, watching Helene plead and beg for her, a sense of guilt blossomed in her heart. She tried not to think on this, but it wasn’t just anger and a sense of revenge that she wanted. Marya realized that maybe she wanted Helene. Maybe she wanted her this whole time and the argument was just a way to finally have her in whatever capacity she could.

  
“Marya, don’t go soft on me. Just fuck me,” Helene snapped at her in a shaky voice.

  
All other thoughts left her mind as two of her fingers slid into Helene and started thrusting into her at a quick pace. The blatant look of pleasure and lust that washed over Helene’s face spurred Marya to go quicker, curling her fingers inside of her. Realizing that Helene was close, Marya’s other hand came up to roughly press against her clit. As she did so, a scream escaped Helene’s lips and her hips bucked off the bed, her walls tightening around Marya’s fingers as she came.

  
Helene collapsed back onto the bed, her whole body shaking. “Marya, that was-“ She opened her eyes to see that Marya was standing at her closet, a look of horror on her face.

  
“Oh my god,” She murmured, just staring at Helene wrapped in her bedsheets. “Oh fuck.”

  
Helene looked up at her and their eyes met. Helene burst out laughing, sitting up. “You’re a coward, Marya Dmitrievna. You can’t even own up to what you just did.”

  
Marya’s eyes widened and she swallowed. “Get out.”

  
Helene smirked at her and Marya thought she was going to lose it. “Helene, get the fuck out.”

  
Helene snorted as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. “Try to explain this one to Pierre,” She purred teasingly at Marya before she left the bedroom.

  
As soon as Helene had closed the door in Pierre’s room, Marya slumped to the floor. What had she done? Helene was right. She was no better than her ex-fiance and now Pierre would despise her for bedding his girlfriend.

  
Marya took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. It was only her second week back and she had already ruined everything.


	3. Chapter 3

For once, the silence wasn’t a good thing. Marya paced the small apartment, her hands pulling at her hair in an attempt to calm herself. She had no idea what to do. Should she try to keep silent and pray that Helene would keep her mouth shut? That seemed improbable. That woman didn’t have the capacity to keep her mouth shut. Especially not with those dark bruises that Marya had stupidly peppered over her neck and breasts. She couldn’t admit it to Pierre. No fucking way. He’d get angry, kick her out of the apartment, and then where would she be?

In a futile attempt to distract herself, Marya dropped to the couch and scrolled through the photo roll on her phone. This proved to be a horrendous idea, however, as pictures surfaced of Marya and her ex-fiancee. She quickly exited the app and locked her phone, taking in a deep breath. She didn’t have much time to think before she heard the keys in the door. Fuck, what was she going to tell Pierre? _Shit._

The door opened and Marya was shocked to see Pierre walk in, his hand clasped with Helene’s. “Hey Marya,” Pierre greeted, throwing his keys onto the counter and coming to the couch to give her a kiss on the cheek.

That, of course, prompted Helene. “Baby, be careful. I might get jealous,” She teased, sending a quick glance towards Marya. Marya looked up and scoured her neck for any signs of the bruises, not seeing any. The fact that Helene had taken to covering them up and that Pierre was in such good spirits gave Marya a small glimmer of hope that she hadn’t told him anything.

“I’m going to take a shower. Marya, you’re doing alright?” Pierre questioned and Marya knew he was asking if she’d be okay alone with Helene. Marya nodded curtly and put her feet up on the coffee table, refusing to look up.

No one said a word as Pierre locked the door in the bathroom and started the shower. Immediately, Helene perched herself on the counter and watched Marya.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marya questioned.

Helene grinned at her. “You’re welcome.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t say a word,” Helene shrugged her shoulders. “I would’ve thought you’d be pleased.”

Marya rolled her eyes. “You just knew you’d get in trouble too if you told.”

Helene pursed her lips. “Eh, maybe. I have to give you props though. I had quite the hard time walking home after this morning.”

Marya flushed against her will and shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

Helene jumped to her feet and sauntered towards Marya in a way that gave Marya a sense of total unease. “Oh please. Tell me you haven’t been thinking about it. I know you just _loved_ having total control over me,” Her voice was low, dripping with sensuality and, what was it, venom? “You loved making me beg for you. Begging until I cried out for you to fuck me.” 

Marya didn’t realize she had gotten so close until the last sentence was purred in her ear. She quickly jerked away from her, her lips parted and sucking in a breath. “Helene, this is wrong and I don’t want you like that. It was a mistake and it will never happen ever again.”

Helene sat on the couch next to her, laughing. Her hand slid against Marya’s thigh, running a finger up and down her skin underneath her shorts. “Well, what a shame.” She removed her hand, a soft and disappointed sigh coming from Marya as she did so, and stood again. “I thought we could’ve gotten along.”

Marya watched her get up and was quiet for a few moments, just studying Helene. That horribly unnerving smirk was plastered on Helene’s pretty pink lips and she considered just leaving this situation when, without thinking, Marya grabbed Helene’s wrist and yanked her to the couch.

“Quiet. Not a word or even a sound,” Marya demanded in a fierce whisper against Helene’s cheek. “If you so much as whimper, it’s over.” Helene nodded her agreement, shuddering at Marya so close.

Having gotten her consent, Marya pressed her lips against Helene’s and kissed her with all the passion she can muster. Marya’s hands quickly unbuttoned Helene’s jean shorts and her hand snaked its way into her underwear.

Helene gasped, her back arching slightly as Marya’s fingers rubbed tight circles over her clit.

At Helene’s breathy gasp, Marya pulled away and pressed her lips to the shell of Helene’s ear. “Remember what I said,” She murmured. “I would hate to have to stop.”

Helene immediately became silent and her hands clutched at Marya’s hair, gripping it tightly in her fists as Marya’s fingers slammed inside of her. It took everything in Helene not to scream out her release as she came around Marya’s fingers. She buried her head in Marya’s shoulder, trying to muffle her moans in Marya’s shirt.

Helene collapsed against Marya, her chest heaving. “Fuck…” She whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to regain control over her body. 

Marya had to admit that she found Helene almost endearing. The woman was pressed against her chest, still quaking. Maybe she didn’t quite hate her as much as she pretended to. Well, one can’t have had sex with Helene twice at this point and not be somewhat enchanted by her.

The sound of the shower died down and Helene slid off Marya’s lap, quickly buttoning her shorts. “Can I come to your room tonight?” Helene whispered in Marya’s ear urgently.

Marya paused. She shouldn’t. She has to sit here and remember the reasons that she hated Helene in the first place. Yet with Helene’s lips so near her ear, she couldn’t remember any. “Yes,” She murmured in response, knowing full well that this was a disastrous idea.

Helene gave her a lopsided grin and slowly walked to Pierre’s bedroom to lay on the bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower.

Marya watched her go before getting up and washing her hands at the kitchen sink. Fucking hell, life was supposed to get simpler. But it seemed simple wasn’t in Helene Kuragina’s vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for sexual content!


End file.
